Talk:Vocal Descriptions
Help Well I'm struggle to describe this, but in a little while I'm going to stop. Basically in short the computer I'm using has recently started developing this habbit of every time I hit "enter" randomly saving the work even though I'm just trying to make a new line. Its only started doing this but dang its making life hard. I am getting ym own computer back soon, but to hell this one is constantly seeming to reinvent itself to be more and more annoying each day. I'm not actually that good at describing this words though we use it turns out... 20:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I'm now finished and leaving it to be edited by someone who is better at this. Plus I know whats causing it now, heavy lag. The cursor as I type "jumps" and if I use the mouse to do it quickly sometimes it doesn't acknowledge that I'm clicking in a text box, hence why when I hit "enter" it saves and posts the edit. :-/ 20:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Added a few more... Hows it looking? Some of the newer ones are more about combinations of vocies to achieve percific tones. One-Winged Hawk 09:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Done for the day, I expanded some of this in an attempt to explain more on how the vocals come out like this. One-Winged Hawk 12:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Were you using Rich Text editor? Thus far, all the words used to describe the vocals look pretty common to what people say in general. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeps... Let me guess thats why the problem? So far so good then on the secon one huh? I think all the common ones have been listed, all thats left is for others to correct the odd mistake here and there I might have made. One-Winged Hawk 16:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::yup ^^ I had to think a bit, because I never seen text jumping when I edited. I find RichText to be a bit jarring when it comes to constant previewing. Hm honestly I am not sure what to contribute to the article, it is complete XD -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, its rather annoying, but it only does it on older computers, its properly a java or IE problem. I can't do much about it, I was hoping my computer would be back with me, but alas... PC world fails me STILL. The inital 28 days have long past and thou and behold here I am without my computer. ¬_¬' :::::Its mostly aimed to explain what descriptions of voices are and how they were achieved. I thought a more complex explaination of what they are might give people some ideas of the Vocaloid capablities. There are still tweaks to be done, but it requires someone with more knowledge then I have. ;-) 21:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) you know... Looking at this page I just hate it. This is one of those pages that I started and it never took off, anyone object to me deleting it? I'm trying to clean up some issues outstanding. I'll leave it be if anyone thinks its worth the stay. One-Winged Hawk 22:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Never took off, by what means? -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Developement... I never sat down and really worked on it, it was suppose to list what vocals under different classifications. I sort of realised it wasn't possible anyway. One-Winged Hawk 23:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC)